A Fazbear Tale
by Pythor P. Chumsworth
Summary: A Tale taking us through my variation of the events & timeline of the wonderful video game; Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2 & 3. T because I'm paranoid. This plot will change. Something's you might disagree with me on; that's okay :)
1. Chapter 1

A Fazbear Tale Chapter 1

**Hello! For anyone who has read all my stories; I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time! Computers and their fails… well, now that my PSA is over Freddy; disclaimer please! **_Freddy Fazbear: Thank you, the topic of this story does not belong to Pythor P. Chumsworth; it belongs to Scott Cawthon® 2014-2015._

**1987**

Jeremy Fitzgerald approached his place of work; the new pizzeria. He noticed the distinct lack of other cars in the parking lot; Jeremy wondered; Fazbear Entertainment had told him there was another guard with him in his shift. Shrugging it off as them forgetting, he entered and took a map from the conveniently placed holder. 'My office is right there, near the party rooms,' Jeremy thought to himself. He entered the main room, passing the stage. He could almost say that the eyes of the animatronics were following him, but he dismissed it as a trick of the (dim) light. As he entered the main hall, he checked his watch; 11:30. He went to the bathroom and did his business. He noticed that the office had a wide entrance. He also noticed a faint, almost unnoticeable glow coming from the Parts &amp; Service. Considering that all rooms had a little light, he thought it was just that. When he made it to his office, it was 11:45, he made it to his office and looked around. The walls were plastered with drawings from the children. He smiled at the fact that the company cared about the children enough to let them put up their drawings of the fun they had.

Jeremy sat at his table and noticed the cup of soda that had been left for him, with a note attached that said 'Here's tonight's soda; raspberry! It's on us.' from the company. He also noticed a phone. At that moment, the phone was flashing. Jeremy pressed the button, and a sudden voice came out '_Hello? Hello, hello! Hey, did you find your office?' _"Hello? Yes I found my office. Who are you?" '_Oh good! I was hoping someone picked up! Now welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, now this job isn't just trying to keep the animatronics from being stolen, but the other half is, these animatronics apparently wander at night, but they have a minor… glitch'_ "Glitch'? What glitch?" Jeremy asked the man on the phone '_Well, these new animatronics are updated with the newest visual sensors, but they are __**very **__glitch, in that they can't tell if you're a criminal or not, that leads to the other glitch; these animatronics may stuff you into an animatronic suit if they catch you, as they think that you're a metal endoskeleton and that your without a suit, that's against the rules, blah, blah. So you have a Freddy Fazbear Mask!' _"Wait, _**stuff me into a suit?! Is that lethal?**_" '_Why yes. It is. Now that might sound bad I know, but remember, you get $100.50 every five days, and overtime on weekends! So stay positive, and try to Survive the Night! Goodnight'_ "Okay, goodnight" Jeremy replied meekly

**Well thank you for reading my story; I'm taking OCs for Jeremy's co-night guard. Thank you and best of luck.**

_**Did you find this chapters Easter Egg? The answer will be in next chapter! YAY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Fazbear Tale Chapter 2.

**Well here we are again, Chapter 2! Uh, so the Easter Egg was the final words of Phone Guy; **_**Survive the Night **_**a Mandopony song****. Continue reading, and reviews of all kinds are fine; just don't say things in l33t-sp3ak. Chica, disclaimer please! **_Chica: _Sure thing! Pythor P. Chumsworth does not own FNaF 1, 2 or 3.

After the phone call, he looked at his watch; 12:30. Things should start getting interesting from here on. He checked the cameras that he was told by the management would be on his desk. Nobody had moved. When suddenly the cameras fizzled out. When they came back, Toy Bonnie was gone. He rapidly flipped the cameras, and the flashlight button became apparent to him. He checked each room more carefully, when he found the Parts &amp; Service. What he found in there scared him to the core. In the corner directly in front of the camera was a run-down, faceless, one-armed version of Bonnie. The extended mouth of Chica was just visible to the left, and Freddy Fazbears dusty head was visible on the floor. Jeremy shivered, and flipped to Party Room 3 and turned on the light. Toy Bonnie was standing there, staring the camera down from a metre or two away. Jeremy flipped the cameras down and opened the largest drawer in the filing cabinet. He took out a large Freddy Fazbear mask, the one the Phone Guy had mentioned. He flipped it on. It was _very _heavy. He noticed that it weighted so much that he wouldn't be able to check the cameras or use the flashlight to check to hall. He took it off, and took note of the sound of something crawling through the vent. He checked the right vent with his vent light button. He jumped when Toy Bonnie was visible there. He decided that leaving his room was _not _an option. He also saw the vent lights and pressed it. Toy Bonnie was there! He flipped on his mask. He breathed rapidly, when footsteps approached. The lights flickered and Toy Bonnie peered in through the mask. He moved out of Jeremy's vision as the lights stabilised. He took off the mask and checked the hall. Toy Chica was there. She was eyeless and beakless. She stared him down, and the tablet began to blare out alarms. He checked where the camera was pointing. And he saw the 'wind up' button and pushed it. He noticed the bar was filling up.

He checked his watch; 5:50. Ten minutes. When Toy Freddy showed up in the hall. Toy Freddy began to play a music box version of _Les Cloches du Monastère_. Jeremy's flashlight fizzled for a moment, and when it was back, Toy Freddy was closer than before. The music was louder, when suddenly. The time flipped over, lights flipped back on, and the three animatronics moved out, and the animatronics left to the stage. Jeremy went home and mulled over his night. He hoped that his co-night guard would help him tomorrow.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Now, it's first in, best dressed with that OC. Seriously, I need it. PM me their bio. Also, in the first paragraph, a metre is around one yard, for all you Imperial users who read this.**

_**Did you find the Easter Egg? This chapters Easter Egg is very easy. If you know some base facts about music. Have a great day!**_


End file.
